Talk:Inuyasha
I don't know where to put this, but the article mentioned Inuyasha's clothing to be simiilar to a shinto priest. This is not entierly accurate as "shinto" as a formal religion didn't appear until the mejji period. Before Mejji, there really wasn't separate religions, they all sort of combined into one, so it would be more accurate to say "traditional priest" than Shinto. FYI Inuyasha's clothes Do we really need over half a page about what Inuyasha is wearing? It doesn't seem very useful in the long run. Maybe we should cut down that section to only the essentials.--Theseventhl 21:27, 28 April 2009 (UTC) DON'T! Don't cut it! Just expand the rest:D new article We could just move it into its own article - it certainly has enough info - and link back to it in the main article. --Theseventhl 16:52, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Inuyasha's strength Concerning Inuyasha's strength. In the anime episode "The Three Sprites of the Monkey God", one of his hands get stucked to a boulder because of a spell cast by one of the monkeys. He is able to lift the boulder with one hand but when a second boulder is summoned on top of the first one he becomes overwhelmed by the weight and the boulders fall on top of him making him unable to move. Hadeseol 19:14, January 7, 2010 (UTC) 01:11, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Inuyasha can also survive being stabed through the neck (Ep 69). ::Let's not forget all the abdominal injuries that InuYasha has suffered. These are very common in the earlier episodes. He doesn't appear to have any scarring even though his stomach has been mauled over and over again. In Correct (talk) 08:10, November 22, 2015 (UTC) What are these shenanigans "Inuyasha is the furry sex object of Kagome and Kikiyo." Ha, ha, very funny. Not. What the hell happened to the original article? :|-- 19:25, January 7, 2010 (UTC) *LOL. Actually, that's QUITE funny, and accurate to me. XD. However, before any accusations are placed, I certainly am not behind this. Anyway, are you really suprised? This is a wiki, more specifically, one that allows ANY user to edit it; would it really be shocking if some illiterate moron added a page and wound up placing Shrek as a character in Inuyasha? In any case, why complain about it, just do research and edit it yourself. 00:29, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Sorry, it's not something fixable. I've seen it on other wikias. In short, Nihogo is the spoken language, while the actual written characters are cled Kanji. But just forget it. I'm sorry. 03:58, November 30, 2012 (UTC)YF I'm part Japanese, so I should know what I am talking about. Nihongo is the language, what is spoken. When translated to English, it would mean "the Japanese dialect". For the actual characters, in this case being 犬夜叉, it would be called Kanji. Please fix. Yuuko Fujisaki :I don't understand what you're asking us to fix... Can you explain a bit more?? --EriHonjo (talk) 22:12, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I gave Inuyasha a new, more presentable, infobox as I did with Sesshōmaru, as well as giving him a screenshot image as a profile picture. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 16:46, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::We need to do that to all the characters. So If you give me the template for the infobox, the grey one, than ill help out. --KiumaruHamachi 17:29, February 17, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Problem with IB and Picture Well, lets see where to start.... the other information is not showing up prior to Partner. And we should have ANIME ONLY images. Not fan art. --KiumaruHamachi 14:36, March 18, 2010 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi can someone please can someone please fix the infobox... --KiumaruHamachi 19:18, March 23, 2010 (UTC) *A new infobox has been adopted/created and will be used on character pages from now on. This page has been updated with it. Rin & Sesshomaru 20:40, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Yasha Just my random asking, yasha means demon, right? I don't remember where did I read at previous years, as I know yasha also can be another meaning; half demon. O_o If it does so, maybe that's the reason Inu no Taishou named him as 'dog half-demon'. Perhaps Indians know the real meaning of yasha/yaksha. Sango 珊瑚 13:55, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :Yaksha in Hindi Sanskrit (an Indian language) refers to a demigod in the Indian mythology. InuYasha artbook says Inu=dog and yasha=forest spirit (!) 良牙 (talk) 06:03, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Yasha means forest spirit!? Give me a break. O_o As I know, it is a Sanskrit language, eh? Chinese also use these words too, it can be insulting somebody (especially females) are over noisy with every issue will called as Female-Yasha(母夜叉). Esther Siaw 11:46, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Rumiko herself commented that Inuyasha means 'forest spirit' lol. I don't think it's Sanskrit though. I don't know which language it is. 良牙 (talk) 12:08, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::Perhaps the English translation goes wrong...? At previous years I learnt some simple Sanskrit at my History text book, but I not sure whether I forgot or lot or oppositely. I pretty sure that some of Malay languages contain some Sanskrit language, for example 'dukka' in Sanskrit language 'transforms' into 'duka' in Malay language, it means unhappy. Sango 珊瑚 13:55, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::Rather than demon, if we used the word yōkai, that term could be applied to a "forest spirit". Words like kami and yōkai can apply to a wide variety of supernatural beings, so it is possible, even likely, that all of the above is, more or less, correct.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 20:03, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::Though I'm an Indian and have studied Sanskrit for 3 years, I have no idea about 'yaksha'. I just read on wikipedia something like you said Sango. I've too read that yasha means demon on some website. You'll definitely find it if you search that on google.And the word is 'dukha' that you are talking about Sango. I have no idea about the Malay word and I don't see that how is it connected to Japanese. I neither find any meaning of 'yasha' in a Kanji translater. I don't know whether it is 'demon' or 'forest spirit'. :::::SamInuyasha ANMF (talk) 17:31, June 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::"yaksha kinnara gandharva...".. I have heard my grandmother chant some prayer in Sanskrit. I have never studied Sanskrit, but my brother is. Let me ask him. Ryoga (talk) 15:08, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Dog Traits If there is one thing I like about this series it's how Rumiko-sama gave Inuyasha some typical dog traits like scratching his ears with his foot and wiggling himself dry, running on all fours (sometimes). I really think she should have done a scenario where Inuyasha is shown chasing after a car like some dogs do. RinxXxSessh 17:00, May 14, 2012 (UTC) "Kotodama no Nenju" According to the book "The Art of Inuyasha" the Kotodama no Nenju has eight magatama and five beads in between each section (for a total of 40). In the Manga, to the best of my observation, it is drawn with as few as three beads and as many as eight per. I actually made one and found that with 40 beads and eight magatama the beads had to be around 1/2 of an inch in order to fit over my head.WalkingSpear 01:44, May 18, 2012 (UTC) CANON VS. FANDOM Inuyasha didn't marry Kagome -.- Why people can't see the diference between fandom and canon? 23:01, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :Kagome called Sesshōmaru "brother-in-law" at the end of InuYasha Kanketsu-hen, so that implies that yes, she DID marry Inuyasha. --Rowan Salazar⁂Talk 15:18, August 2, 2012 (UTC) It also mentioned by her little brother, Sōta Higurashi at the last episode of The Final Act. Sango 珊瑚 (The demon exterminator) 05:57, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Kagome married InuYasha. It is established when her younger brother tells his friends she has married after she graduated high school. Furthermore, Kagome is a priestess but she now lives in the Feudal Era. Kagome then greets Sesshōmaru "Big Brother", which is a nick name for Brother In-Laws. In-Laws often refer to each other as biological relatives. In Correct (talk) 08:06, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Age? How is Inuyasha 202 years old?? He was only 15-17ish when he was pinned to the tree, so 50 years later from then he would be like 67 while still appearing 17. :He's a half demon. He doesn't age like a human does. He looks 15-17. When he met Kikyo, he had been alive for quite some time. In one of the chatacter books from Takahashi, he is a bit older than 200 years old, but other than that, we have no more clues as to his true age. But he is WAY older than 15-17. EriHonjo (talk) 20:07, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ::In reality he's 200+, some fans like to judge his age and put an extra number where a 0 should be. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 22:08, November 26, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::InuYasha is a half demon which gives him a much longer life span. In Correct (talk) 07:58, November 22, 2015 (UTC) His height is more like 5 feet 5.74 inches. Does Inuyasha's height include his ears? Princessashley123 (talk) 00:28, February 21, 2013 (UTC)PrincessAshley Not married! Inuyasha is not married to Kagome! :Yes, he is. Kagome refers to Sesshōmaru as her "brother" and Sōta explicitly states that she got married after high school to his friends at the end of the series. These concerns were already addressed above.-- [[User:Lord Hyōga|'Lord Hyōga']][[User talk:Lord Hyōga|'Tree of Ages']] 17:41, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Inuyasha marry Kagome do make her be princess inuyasha is kinda cute, I guess. I'm just getting into the show, and it's really good so far.14:00, September 23, 2016 (UTC)InuKiyo09/23/16#InuYashafan am i the only one? don't judge, but InuYasha is kinda cute. just a little bit. its emberresing. I feel like I'm the only one who likes him. please tell me i'm not the only one. #Yumiko11/08/16;) Hi (Where am I?) ( The first thing I know I fell into the well, the next thing I know I am in this forest what just happened?)